She's a MONSTER!
by Dawn Rei Faun
Summary: AU. Based on Taming of the Shrew, Ryoko isn't afraid to speak her mind, which is terrorizing everyone around her. Only one man DARES to try and tame her....but can he? Hint: NOT Tenchi!
1. Prologue

_So, this story is Ryoko-centered, just like 96.9 of the other fics in this section. I'm not a Ryoko fan. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her either. She's cool. Yeah. Cool. And so is Ayeka. But Ryoko is perfect as Kate, the heroine of Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew._

_Many of the characters will be there, in strange roles. The role of Petrucio will NOT be Tenchi. Sorry, T/R fans. He plays another role some fans of a certain couple might be fond of._

_What else? Of course, this romantic comedy takes place in Japan at the turn of the century._

_This will have a happy ending._

_Lastly, I own NO ONE!_

_All right. Let's get this party started._

___1900 Tokyo..._

It was a normal day in the city. As normal as it can get if you lived in any Japanese city. People were just shopping around and stuff. Three boys (who were pupils) were trying to shop for books. Well, one of them was, anyway. The other two were shopping for women and/or food.

The one that was actually shopping for books was just about to purchase a book on biology, when he saw a girl with a short, pink haired woman. The girl had long purple hair. She was reading something to the short woman...and the woman raised an eyebrow at the girl...

Needless to say, the boy was in love...

The other two noticed that...

"Yo Tenchi! Loverboy!" One of them (the fat one) called out. His name was Amagasaki...

"Huh?" The boy known Tenchi turned to his friends, hoping his friends didn't notice his glances.

"You think you can actually get with her there?" The skinny one pointed out to the girl. His name was Umanosuke.

Tenchi blushed. "What are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Tenchi's face turned so read he was practically a tomato! "I'm not trying to COURT her!" He protested

Umanosuke shrugged. "All I'm saying is she's way outta your league."

"How?" Amagasaki asked.

"Because," Umanosuke began, jerking his thumb to the girl and the short woman, "that woman is her mother...just pretend they look related. And she doesn't let anyone near her until her older sister gets married first."

"Oh."

"Guys!" Tenchi protested. "I'm not after her if that's what you thinking..."

Neither of them listened to him. "So..." Amagasaki began. "So her sister must get married first. What's wrong with that?"

" 'What's wrong with that,' you say?" Umanosuke said. "Come...I'll show ya..."

___((That was pretty short...but then again, that was the prologue...))_


	2. MONSTER!

_Next Day, Outside of Tokyo..._

The boys walked to one of the huge houses. That house, you see, was where the girl and her mother lived. They tiptoed to behind a building where they can watch. A man with light-brown hair was by the door, grooming himself and whatnot. He then knocked on the door and out came the short woman.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked, obviously not interested.

"Mrs. Hakubi. My name," The light-brown haired man began as he bowed, "is Sagami."

"Oh!" The woman known as Washu Hakubi smiled. "Howdy, Sagami!"

"You see I—"

"WAIT!!!!!" shouted someone!

That "someone" zoomed over to the door from who knows where!

"Oh...hi!" Washu waved. "...What can I do for you?"

The "someone" turned out to be a curly pink-haired, tan-skinned dude...who for some reason has some background music embedded in him...

The boys from the tree couldn't help but snicker. Who wouldn't? The guy was SO gay! Anyway...

"My name is Seiryo!" The pink-haired dude bowed. "And I want your daughter Ayeka's hand in marriage!"

Washu sighed. "Oh crap..." Another man asking for her daughter's hand in marriage. Tenchi wasn't the only guy with his eye on the girl (who was named Ayeka...), and Tenchi noticed that very well.

Sagami became angry. "Hey! _I _wanted to ask her hand in marriage!"

"Gentlemen!" Washu began, rolling her eyes. "As much as I'd like that, you all know that I cannot give her to ANYONE unless my eldest daughter is married off first. So..." then she grinned, "any offers on her?"

"Eldest daughter?"

A pair of golden eyes peeked out of the doors of the balcony above them...

"Oh..._her_..." Seiryo muttered...almost cringing.

"We've met up with her..." Sagami said. "And frankly she's a little too wild for my taste."

" 'A _little_ too wild'? She's a MONSTER!"

And as if on cue, a lavender-haired woman, wearing a raggedy shirt and a plain, long skirt stormed outside to the balcony. She was VERY pissed!

"I'M A MONSTER, HUH?! Well come up here and SAY IT TO MY FACE!!! I DARE YA!!!"

"Ryoko!" Washu shouted up at the woman. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'll kick your ass all the way to TIMBUKTU!!" The one called Ryoko shouted again. Then she picked up a table and _threw it at the men!_

"AACK!!!" Seiryo shouted. "She's gonna kill us! RUUUUUNNNNN!!!!"

And he and Sagami ran for it!

Tenchi, Amagasaki, and Umanosuke watched from the tree...horrified (...). Finally, Umanosuke spoke. "You see, THAT's why Ayeka's outta your league. As long as her older sister terrorizes men, no one will marry her...and that means Ayeka can't get married..."

"For crying out loud...I'm NOT after Ayeka!" Tenchi protested. Denial can be funny sometimes...

Umanosuke knew that he was, but instead replied, "...Well...you know what I'm getting at, right?"

"T-That woman s-scares m-me..." Amagasaki trembled.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Ryoko!" Washu scolded, following Ryoko around. If she were tall, she'd give Ryoko a what-for right about now. "It's like you get worse ever second." 

Ryoko immediately whirled around to face her mother. "First of all," she replied, "I can't believe YOU would hand me out to THOSE bastards like a WHORE!"

"Lady! I'm trying to get you outta my house!"

"Bleh-bleh-bleh-bleh-nyah-nyah-nyeeeh!" She mocked, turning away.

"Hey, don''t use that tone of voice at me, young lady!"

"Awww, go suck a lemon!"

"Suck a LEMON?!"

"Mother? Miss Ryoko?"

_(Record Rip!)_

It was a very concerned Ayeka, standing by the stairs. "What are you two arguing about again?"

"The fact that your sister's such an idiot," Washu muttered.

"Oh, now I'm an IDIOT, huh?!" Ryoko shouted.

"For crying out loud, Miss Ryoko," Ayeka began, waling to her, "Don't you want to get married?" She said 'married' in a dreamy way...

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Eh...no?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because marriage is a prison and a woman can't even speak her mind...you dumbass."

That angered Ayeka. "Miss Ryoko...I am not a dum—at...at least I'm not acting like a MONSTER!"

Ryoko gave her a glare. "Well, at least I'm not afraid to speak my own mind! So fuck you!" And at that she stormed out.

"For fuck's sake," Washu muttered and rolled her eyes. "What a woman..." Then she looked up. "To tell you the truth, I think she got it from me..."

"You know mother...I really fear for her..." Ayeka sighed. "Sometimes her words will get her in trouble."

"She can handle herself..." Then she turned to Ayeka. "Now, then...let's eat!"

"Certainly, mother!" And they both walked out to the dining room.

_((Okay...I hope I didn't make Ayeka a bad person...that's the last thing I'd want to do...Well stay tuned...))_


End file.
